Love Runs Its Course
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Rose Brown lost her boyfriend Charlie when he graduated ten years ago. Ten years is a long time but Rose still misses him. Will that change when an unknown but familiar sixteen year-old redhead runs by her house? An RWHG from another POV. See inside fo
1. Memories

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of them except for Rose.  She's all me.  But I'm not making any money so don't sue.  How will I pay my tuition if you do?

Author's Note:  This is a little ditty that came to me when I was in the shower.  No joke.  I was just minding my own business washing my hair when the idea of Rose Brown popped into my head and demanded to be written down.  It is a complete story.  I know a lot of my others aren't done.  I'm so sorry.  'Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder' will get updated soon.  I promise.  I finally got over the writer's block.  All I have to do is write it out, fine tune it and type it.  'Evelyn Malone and the San Grasal' is unfortunately on hiatus.  I'm trying to work out the next chapter but Hermione is not cooperating.  My Muggle Studies stories are doing well though.  I have four more chapters each typed out and ready to post but I'm going to spread them out because the stories aren't finished yet.  This one is though so I'll put all four chapters of it up now.

Summary:  Rose Brown lost her boyfriend Charlie when he graduated ten years ago.  Ten years is a long time but Rose still misses him.  Will that change when an unknown but familiar sixteen year-old redhead runs by her house?  A RW/HG from a different POV.  Also includes CW/RB, and hints at BW/NT, HP/GW, and PW/PC.

Chapter 1- Memories 

            Rose Brown stood in her parents' kitchen making coffee.  She was home for the summer and glad to be.  Sweden was nice but nothing could replace summer in Ottery St. Catchpole.  There were so many fond memories.  Days spent with her sisters playing in the pond outside, nights spent around a bonfire singing and laughing.  But her sweetest memory was of one night ten years ago, the summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts, when Charlie Weasley had told her he loved her.  

~~~~

            _Sixteen year-old Rose sat on the banks of the pond in her backyard, resting her head on her boyfriend Charlie's shoulder.  She smiled; he was wonderful.  He'd asked her to meet him that night and she had thought that they would go for broomstick ride.  Instead, Charlie had sat down on the grassy banks and they had talked.  Rose thanked her lucky stars that she had such a great boyfriend.  Most seventeen year-old boys didn't want to sit and just talk, but Charlie didn't mind.  Rose felt so comfortable, out there under the stars with Charlie's arms wrapped around her.  It felt like home, like that was where she was meant to be.  She sighed happily; life couldn't get much better._

_            "Rose?" _

_            Charlie's voice echoed in the stillness and brought her out of her dreamlike state._

_            "Yes, Charlie?"_

_            "Do you ever think about the future?" he asked._

_            "Mm hmm.  All the time," she answered._

_            "What do you think will happen?" _

_            "I don't know.  That's why I think about it."_

_            "Don't you know what you want to do after school?"_

_            "No," she said quietly, "There's so many options, I can't decide."_

_            "Oh," he paused and looked up at the sky, "Do you see that constellation?"_

_            "That one right above us?"_

_            "Yeah, do you know what it's called?"_

_            "Charlie," she said a little annoyed, "You know I failed the Astronomy O.W.L."_

_            Charlie smiled softly at her.  "It's called Draco.  That's what I want to do.  Work with dragons, that is.  I'm going to live on a dragon reservation and work with them all day and all night."_

_            "You always do get good marks in Care of Magical Creatures."_

_            "Yeah, but Professor Kettleburn never teaches anything really interesting.  I wish we could do Hippogriffs or something."_

_            "Charlie!  Hippogriffs are really dangerous."_

_            "Yeah, but think how cool they'd be."_

_            Rose laughed lightly.  "Oh, you are incorrigible."_

_            "But you like me that way," he teased._

_            "You're right.  I do."_

_            They sat in happy silence for a few minutes before Charlie broke the silence again._

_            "Rose?"_

_            "Yeah?"_

_            "Do you ever think about other things in your future?"_

_            "Like what?"_

_            "Oh, I don't know," he said.  "Like marriage and stuff?"_

_            "Every girl thinks about that, Charlie."_

_            "Well, do you think you'll ever get married?"_

_            "Yeah, eventually.  Not anytime soon though."_

_            "That's what I think too."_

_            There was more silence until Charlie broke it for the third time._

_            "Rose?"_

_            "Yeah?"_

_            "There's something I've been meaning to tell you.'_

_            "What is it, Charlie?"_

_            He moved and removed him arm from her shoulders so that he could face her._

_            "We've known each other a really long time, right?"_

_            She nodded.  "Almost six years."_

_            "Well, I've really got to know you really well and I've really enjoyed all the time we've spent together.  I've been trying to tell you this for a really long time."_

_            Rose raised an eyebrow.  "Really?" she teased._

_            Charlie chuckled softly.  "The thing is, Rose, I think, no, that's not it, I mean I know, that's not right, what I mean is-"_

_            "What is it, Charlie?  You can tell me."_

_            Charlie lifted his eyes to hers and spoke very quietly.  "I love you, Rose."_

_            Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.  "Oh Charlie…I…I love you too."_

_            "You do?" he asked uncertainly._

_            "Yes, I do," she answered, smiling brightly._

_            He leaned in and just before their lips met he whispered, "Good."_

~~~~

Rose sighed.  Ten years was a long time.  She should be over him by now.  Then why couldn't she get him out of her head?  She shook her head dejectedly but the image of the redhead she still loved remained.  Picking up her coffee she moved to the sitting room and sat down on the seat of the bay window.  She watched the road, waiting for the boy to run by like he had everyday that week.  

            As she sipped her coffee she remembered times she'd spent with Charlie.  Quidditch games she'd seen, walks they'd taken around the Hogwarts grounds, trips to Hogsmeade, and that awful day when he'd had to leave her.

~~~~

            _It was his graduation.  She'd seen him shake hands with Dumbledore and McGonagall.  She'd seen him get hugs and kisses from his family.  She'd seen him get thumped on the back by the rest of his Quidditch team.  And she'd seen the sad smile on his face when he looked at her.  Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew what was coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less._

_            He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle.  She raised her arms to his neck and hugged him as if her life depended on it.  _

_            "I'm so proud of you," she whispered._

_            "Thanks, love," he whispered back._

_            "Can I kiss you?"_

_            "My whole family's watching," he reminded her_

_            "I don't care," she said._

_            "Alright then."_

_            She pulled back a little and kissed him firmly on the lips.  She poured all her passion and love for him into the kiss.  Somehow she knew she wouldn't get to kiss him like that for a long time.  Ignoring the catcalls from his younger twin brothers she kissed him until she had to stop._

_            Taking deep breaths she looked into his eyes and murmured, "I love you, Charlie."_

_            He smiled sadly again, "I love you, Rose."_

_            "What is it, Charlie?  What's wrong?"_

_            "A lot of things," he sighed.  "Will you walk with me around the lake?"_

_            She nodded and pulled out of their embrace to take his arm.  He motioned to his family that they were going and they left the Great Hall.  They walked on the shore of the lake in silence for a few minutes before Charlie stopped and turned to her._

_            "I got a job offer, you know."_

_            She smiled.  She had always known Charlie would do well.  "That's great, Charlie.  What is it?"_

_            "A job on a dragon reservation," he answered._

_            "Really?  That's what you've always wanted.  I'm so happy for you."_

_            Charlie, however, didn't look very happy at all.  His face was solemn and his mouth was drawn tight in a straight line._

_            "What's wrong?" she asked him.  Then it dawned on her,  "Where is it, Charlie?"_

_            He looked down at her, sighed and looked out across the lake.  "Romania."_

_            Her stomach and spirits sunk.  _

_            "Romania?" she repeated.  "But that's so far."_

_            "I know," he said.  "I'm sorry."_

_            She shook her head.  "Don't be sorry.  This is your dream.  I'm…I'm happy for you."_

_            "But not happy for yourself," he said softly._

_            "I'm sorry Charlie.  It's just I don't want to lose you."_

_            "I don't want to lose you either, love.  I tried to get a job on the Welsh reservation and the British one, but they didn't need anyone on the Welsh one and apparently you need to be a MacFusty to work with Hebridean Blacks."_

_            "It's okay, Charlie.  You can't help it.  I know you tried."_

_            She turned away from him.  She didn't want him to see her cry._

_            "Please look at me, Rose," he whispered.  _

_            She turned back but kept her eyes lowered.  He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.  She saw pain, sorrow, regret and love in his.  She was sure he could see the same in hers.  Tears streamed down her cheeks and he lifted a hand to her face.  He brushed away the tears with his thumb and caressed her cheek gently._

_            "I love you, Rose.  Don't ever forget that.  I don't want to leave you but I have to.  If there was anywhere closer I could work I would, but Romania is the only reservation that offered me a place.  Please don't hate me," he whispered._

_            "I could never hate you, Charlie.  I'll miss you, is all."_

_            "I'll miss you too, love.  I'll miss you everyday."_

_            "What'll I do without you, Charlie?" she asked._

_            "What you always do.  You'll study, and have fun, and you'll live."_

_            "But how can I without you?"_

_            "You can do it, love.  I know you can.  Just be strong."_

_            She looked into his eyes searching for some glimpse of the future.  _

_            "Will I ever see you again?" she whispered almost inaudibly._

_            "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be, love.  We'll just have to wait and find out."_

_            "So this is it, then?"_

_            He nodded sadly and sighed.  "This is it."_

_            She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her back._

_            "I'll miss you, Charlie.  I'll never forget you," she murmured into his ear._

_            "I won't forget you either, Rose.  I love you."_

_            "I love you, too."_

_            He pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.  It seemed as though he knew if he kissed her any more passionately he wouldn't be able to leave.  _

_            He pulled away from her and started to walk back to the castle.  She followed a few steps behind him.  The graduates were to leave whenever they wanted to after the ceremony so she knew he'd be leaving as soon as they got back to the castle.  They walked through the enormous doors and saw his family waiting.  His mother opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw the look on his face.  Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted from her son to Rose and back again.  Charlie's head looked up and his older brother Bill opened his mouth to say something before Charlie cut him off._

_            "Let's just go," he said sorrowfully._

_            Mrs. Weasley nodded and started gathering her children to leave.  Charlie looked back at her and she tried to smile but the tears that were pouring down her face wouldn't let her.  He dug his hand into his pocket and fished out his handkerchief.  He handed it to her and she took it gladly.  Wiping away her tears she knew she shouldn't go to him but she couldn't help it.  She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest._

_            "Please don't leave me," she cried softly._

_            "I have to," he said._

_            "I know."_

_            "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry," he mumbled before pulling away from her._

_            His family had gathered around the deflated beach ball they were using as a portkey and he joined them.  He turned back to her one more time._

_            "I love you, Charlie Weasley," she called out.  "Don't you forget me."_

_            "Never," he said before he touched the portkey and disappeared._

~~~~

            Rose sighed again.  She missed him so.  Even after ten years she still missed him as much as she had then.  She knew his family lived no more than a five-minute walk from her parents' house but he didn't live there anymore.  It was maddening that he could be so close but he wasn't.  She looked out the window and saw the boy run by, the boy with Charlie's flame-red slightly wavy hair.  She'd seen him run by everyday that week and that day she decided to do something instead of just watching.  Tomorrow she would join him.


	2. Running With A Redhead

Disclaimer:  I don't own it.  Won't ever own it.  But wouldn't it be great to own Ron.

Author's Note:  Here's chapter two.  Enjoy.  Picture Ron running.                                

Sorry, I was picturing Ron running.  Delicious sight, that is.

Chapter 2- Running With A Redhead 

            The next day Rose stood at the end of her drive, wearing her running kit and waiting for the red haired boy.  Right on schedule she saw him running towards her.  When he got close enough she called out.

            "Do you mind if I run with you?" she asked.

            The boy stopped moving when he reached her but kept running on the spot.

            "If you really want to, I don't mind," he said.  Rose was shocked at how much his voice sounded like Charlie's.

            They started running and she fell in step with him.  She had to go slightly faster to keep up since he was taller than her.

            "I'm Rose," she said as they ran.

            "Ron," the boy replied.

            "Weasley, right?" she asked.

            Ron looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  "Yes," he said, "how did you know?"

            "You're the spitting image of a taller Bill, though you have Charlie's hair and voice.  Besides, I'd recognize the Weasley hair anywhere."

            "You know my brothers then?"

            "Oh yes, I went to school with Bill and Charlie.  I knew Charlie very well," she said nostalgically.

            "Oh, okay," Ron said.  

            They spent the rest of the run in silence until they got back to Rose's house.  After some stretching Rose invited Ron in for a drink of water.  He'd taken his shirt off during the stretches so he was standing in the kitchen shirtless when a voice called Rose from the hallway.

            "Rose, have you seen my…"

            Rose turned around as her sister's voice trailed off.  She was standing in the doorway gaping open-mouthed at Ron's uncovered back.

            "Is that…Ron Weasley?" she asked breathlessly.

            Ron turned around and almost choked on his water.

            "Lavender?  What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "What am I doing here?" Lavender echoed.  "I live here.  What are you doing in my kitchen half naked?"  Rose heard Lavender's voice hitch on the last word.

            "I was running with Rose and she invited me in for a drink," he explained.  Then he turned to Rose, "You never told me Lavender was your sister."

            Rose shrugged.  "You never asked.  How do you know each other anyway?"

            Ron and Lavender explained how they were both in the same year and Rose asked to hear some storied from their times at school.  Ron told a few about himself, and his best friends, Harry and Hermione, before he had to leave.  He and Rose made plans to go running together the next day and he left.  Rose then turned to her sister, who was standing with a goofy grin on her face.

            "What are you smiling about, Lav?"

            "I was just wondering when Ron Weasley got so…hot."

            Rose laughed.  It looked like her family had a thing for Weasleys.  _It must be genetic,_ she thought.


	3. The Prodigal Son's Return

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  It's JK's.  Except for Rose.  Muahaha!!!  Sorry.  Rose says no one owns her.  She lives in imagination, but she doesn't belong to me.  (She got at my thoughts on freedom and such.)

Author's Note: Contrary to what my disclaimer suggests, I am not crazy.  I've just got a story and an empty Saturday.  So read chapter three and tell me what you think.

Chapter 3- The Prodigal Son's Return 

            A week later Ron and Rose were running when Ron suddenly broken their usual silence.

            "Charlie's coming home tomorrow."

            Rose almost tripped over herself.  It wasn't possible.  They would be within five minutes of each for the first time in ten years.  It was too good to be true.  Rose had told Ron a little bit about knowing Charlie but she'd never told him about dating his brother.  Somehow, she got the impression that Ron knew there was more to her relationship with Charlie than she'd let on.  Every time she talked to him he reminded her more and more of his older brother.

            She waited for him to say more about Charlie coming home but he didn't.  It wasn't until they were standing in the kitchen with Lavender that he brought it up again.

            "Would you like to come over for Charlie's welcome home dinner party?" he asked.

            "Dinner party?"  That sounded quite fancy to her.

            "Oh, it's really just a dinner and a party afterwards but Mum's been calling it a dinner party.  It won't be fancy at all; just the family.  Oh, and Harry and Hermione.  They're staying over for the summer.  I think Bill is bringing his new girlfriend too.  He hasn't told us who it is yet."

            Lavender giggled.  "A party!  We'll be there!"

            Ron looked over at Lavender.  "Er, that's great, then."

            Rose could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't meant to invite Lavender but he wasn't about to un-invite her.

            "What time, Ron?" Rose asked.

            "I think six should be about right."

            Rose nodded and smiled at him.  "Thank you, Ron."

            "No problem.  I'm Charlie will be very happy to see an old friend."

            Rose made no comment.  _We'll see,_ she thought.  _We'll see._

~~~~

            The next night Ron stood in his kitchen at the Burrow greeting his brother, Charlie, who'd just arrived.  At that moment, Charlie was enthusiastically shaking Bill's new girlfriend's hand.  Bill had certainly put the family for a loop when he introduced Tonks, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, as his girlfriend.  Ron was still adjusting to the news.

            "Let's eat, shall we, now that everyone's here," Charlie said.

            "Hold on, Charlie," Ron interrupted.  "We're still waiting for two more.  I invited the girl I run with to come and her little sister's tagging along."

            "Why would you do that?" Charlie asked.

            "You were friends with her at Hogwarts."

            "What's her name?"

            Ron avoided the question by going to the door, which had just been knocked on.

            From inside the kitchen, everyone heard the door opening and a high-pitched voice yell, "Ron!"

            There was an 'omph' sound, indicating that whoever had just shrieked had thrown themselves at Ron.  They heard Ron mutter a bit and then a third voice mutter back.  Charlie had his back to the door when they three entered and the third voice spoke to him.

            "Well, well, well," the warm and familiar voice said.  "If it isn't Charlie Weasley, the prodigal son, returned from Romania."

            Charlie turned around slowly as he recognized the voice.

            "Rose?" he said softly.

            "In the flesh," she answered.

            Rose stood before her lost love nervously.  She had done her soft brown hair up in a slightly messy bun.  Her shirt was a pale pink and her knee-length skirt was deep blue.  She hoped she impressed him.

            For his part, all Charlie could do was stare at her.  She looked beautiful.  She'd hardly changed in ten years and yet she'd changed immensely.  He tried to collect his wits so he could say something impressive.  He looked away and saw his youngest brother trying get out of a pretty blond girl's grip while being inconspicuous.  Charlie had almost got something to say before he looked back at Rose.  All the smooth things he'd thought of left his head and all that came out was, "I thought you were working out of the country."

            Rose laughed slightly at his nervousness.  _Still the same old Charlie,_ she thought.  "I am.  It's called a summer holiday."

            "Oh."  He didn't know what else to say.

            "How is Romania?" she asked, sensing it was her turn to start the conversation.

            "Er, it's fine," he said.  He didn't really want to talk about the reason he'd left her.  He still missed her all the time.  

            "I thought so.  You know when I applied to work there they told me they didn't need me because you had everything covered."

            "You applied to work in Romania?" he asked.

            "Yeah, you really sparked my interest in dragons."

            "You work with dragons?"  He felt like all he could do was repeat after her.

            Rose laughed at his lack of original conversation and held out her arm.  "Well, unless this is from a puppy," she said pointing a set of scars.

            Charlie approached her and looked at her arm.  There was a half circle of scars, which looked like teeth marks.  His eyes widened as he looked at it.  

            "This is a Swedish Short-Snout bite.  You've been working in Sweden, at the reservation that the broom race goes through," he cried.

            "Right in one, Weasley.  I always knew you were smarted than you looked," she teased.

            Charlie laughed.  It was like old times.  He'd missed this; he'd missed her.  Mrs. Weasley called everyone into the kitchen for dinner before he could respond.  

            After dinner everyone scattered around the house and garden.  Charlie saw his little sister, Ginny, go up to her room with her new boyfriend, Harry, right behind.  Normally Charlie would've gone after them but he had more important things to do.  Percy, who had made up with the family earlier that summer, took his girlfriend Penelope outside.  Bill and Tonks followed their lead.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took care of the dishes.  Charlie didn't see where the twins went or where Ron, Hermione and Lavender had gone.  He pulled Rose into the sitting room so they could talk. 

            "It's nice to see you, Rose," he said warmly.

            Rose smiled and looked down at the ground.  "It's nice to see you too, Charlie." 

            Neither really knew where to start.  How do you go about telling your first love that you couldn't get them out of your head even after ten years?  Charlie did what he always did and went with his gut.

            "Do you remember what I said before I left, Rose?" he asked softly.

            "Yes," she said, without looking up.  "But you said so much.  Which part do you mean?"

            "I said that I loved you and I'd never forget you."  He paused and took a breath.  "Well, I never have, Rose.  Have you forgotten me?"

            Her eyes snapped up to his.  "Of course not.  I could never forget you, Charlie," she forcefully.

            Charlie smiled.  She could still see the love that she'd seen ten years ago reflected in his eyes.  It was still there.  Her heart skipped a beat and she was sure he could hear it.  She waited for his next words anxiously.           

            "Do you still love me, Rose?  Because I still love you," he whispered.

            "I do," she said just as quietly.  "I've always loved you."

            Charlie leaned in and just like the first time they'd confessed their love he whispered, "Good," before kissing her softly.

            When they drew apart Rose put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.  "I've missed you," she whispered in his ear.

            He wrapped his arms around her.  "I've missed you too, Rose.  I-"

            He was cut off by a voice in the hall.


	4. Three Confessions

Disclaimer:  Look, have you not been reading for the past three chapters!  I don't own it.  It's not mine.  Do you need me to spell it?  I-T I-S J-K R-O-W-L-I-N-G-'-S.  Please don't sue me!

Author's Note:  Sorry for the cliffy.  It's just that if I hadn't cut it off there chapter three would have been humongous and this half would have had nothing to do with the title.  So it's chapter four.  Love ya lots, readers.  So review when you're done and let me know what you think.  Here are some questions you might want to address:  Is Ron really a prat?  What's up with Lavender?  And are the Weasleys all peeping toms?

Chapter 4- Three Confessions 

            "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Lavender?" Ron's familiar voice cried.

            Rose and Charlie crept to the doorway and saw Ron and Lavender in the hall.  Neither Ron nor Lavender noticed Charlie and Rose.  They didn't notice the bushy haired girl, whom Rose had been introduced to as Hermione, standing in another doorway listening to their conversation either.

            "What do you think I was doing?  I was trying to kiss you silly," Lavender giggled.

            "What made you think I would want you to kiss me?" Ron asked.

            Lavender's face clouded with confusion.  "You were sending me signals."

            Ron looked shocked.  "What!  What signals?"

            "Well, you come to my house everyday and you invited me to this party, so I thought-"

            Ron cut her off.  "Lavender, I've got to be blunt with you.  I don't like you like that.  I come to your house everyday because I run with your sister and I get a drink before I leave.  It has nothing to do with you.  I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise.  And to be honest, I didn't invite you to this party.  I invited your sister and I didn't want to hurt your feelings by uninviting you.  I'm sorry.  It's just that your sister and my brother have something.  I'm not sure what but I wish I could have it.  I'm sorry if this hurts you but it's the truth."

            Lavender looked about ready to burst into tears.  "It's _her_, isn't it?" she said bitterly.

            "Yes, it's her," Ron said sadly.  

            "It's not fair, Ron.  She doesn't see you like I do."

            "Don't you think I know that, Lavender?  I know.  I know it's not fair.  But I can't help it."

            "Why not?  If she doesn't see you then why can't I have you?" Lavender asked.

            "Lavender, you're a great girl and if I could give you my heart I'm sure you'd take care of it but I can't.  I've already given it away."

            "But she doesn't care, Ron."

            "I know she doesn't care.  It doesn't matter.  She has it and I can't get it back no matter how hard I try.  Truthfully, I don't want it back."

            "But, Ron-"

            "There's no buts, Lavender, she stole my heart.  I'm sorry."

            Lavender reached out to touch him.  "Can't we just try anyway?"

            Ron shook his head.  "No, Lavender.  We can't.  That wouldn't be fair to you or me or anybody."  

            "Why, Ron?  Why?"

            "You deserve better, Lavender.  You deserve someone who'll care about you the way you care about them.  I don't want to lead you on.  I can't be with you.  Not when you and I both know I'm waiting for her.  Besides, a certain Irishman I know would pummel me," he finished, with a wry smile.  

            "Seamus?  Why would he pummel you?"

            "He fancies you, Lav.  Why do you think he asked you to the Yule Ball?"

            Lavender looked shocked at this new news.  "He said it was just as friends," she said slowly.

            "I'll let you in on a little secret about men, Lav.  Usually when we say we want to take a girl out as friends what we're really saying is 'secretly I really like you but I think you don't like me but I want to take you out anyway so I'll just say we're friends'."

            "That's what it means?"

            "Yeah."

            "But he was so convincing.  It sounded like he really just wanted to be friends."

            "Well, that's the point, Lav," Ron explained.  "It wouldn't really work if you knew we were lying."

            They stood in silence for a moment, until Lavender spoke again.

            "How long, Ron?  How long has she had you?"

            Ron smiled crookedly.  "Since I was eleven years old.  I set my eyes on her and found a piece of me that I never even knew I'd lost."

            "I never even had a chance, did I?" Lavender mumbled.

            "No one did, Lav.  No one did."

            "Do you think you'll ever get her?"

            "I'm not sure.  I think so.  At least I hope so."

            "How do you know?"

            "I _don't_ know," he shrugged.  "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be.  I'll just have to wait and find out.  You never know, Lav, she may figure it out.  She is brilliant, after all."

            Rose and Charlie smiled at each other.  The words were so familiar.  

            She leaned into him and whispered, "He gets more and more like you every time I talk to him."

            Charlie gave her a little squeeze to show he heard before they both turned back to the scene in the hall.

            "Is that it, Ron?  Am I not smart enough for you?"

            "No, Lav.  You're very smart.  Top mark in Divination, aren't you?  It has nothing to do with you.  I'm in love with her already.  I'm sorry."

            "Does Seamus really like me, Ron?"

            "More than you'd think," he said.  "Why don't you give him a try?  You don't really love me anyway."

            "I…I suppose I can think about it."

            "You do that, Lav.  There are more fish in the sea, you know.  Please don't keep trying to catch the one that's already caught."

            Lavender nodded.  "Thanks for being honest with me, Ron.  It hurts a little right now, but I'm sure it's better in the long run."

            "It is.  I'm sorry it has to hurt," he said sincerely.

            Lavender nodded again and walked out to the garden.  Ron sighed and leaned against the wall. 

            "Of all my brothers, who would've guessed that I'd be the heartbreaker?" he thought out loud.

            Just then Hermione stepped out of the doorway.

            "I would've," she whispered.

            Ron head snapped up and his eyes widened as he registered who she was.

            "Did you hear all that?" he asked.

            Hermione nodded.  "That was very nice of you, Ron."

            He leaned his head back against the wall.  "Well, I don't feel very nice."

            "But it would've been worse if you'd lied.  This way you've kept a friend."

            "I suppose, but I still feel bad that I had to hurt her."

            "That makes you human, Ron," Hermione said, moving to stand beside him.  "It's not your fault she thinks she's in love with you.  Lots of girls could make that mistake."

            Ron looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that.  In the end, he decided to take the direct approach.  "What do you mean?"

            "I mean it's not hard to see why she thinks that, why lots of girls would think that.  You're wonderful, Ron.  You treat girls like human beings, not like objects.  You're funny and sensitive and a really good friend.  It's easy to see why she likes you." As she spoke Hermione got redder and redder.

            "You really think so, 'Mione?"

            "Of course I do, Ron.  You're my best friend.  I would never lie to you."

            "I know," Ron said softly, leaning his head on the wall again.  "But you might exaggerate."

            "Ron, you don't need me to exaggerate.  Most of the time your ego's big enough already."

            Ron chuckled.  "Not exactly."

            Hermione looked as if she was about to inquire what that meant, but instead she asked something else.

            "Who is she, Ron?"

            "Who's who, 'Mione?" he asked, not looking at her.

            "The girl you said you're in love with," Hermione said quietly.

            Ron looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and answered her just as quietly.  "You."

            Hermione lifted her eyes from the floor and fixed them on his face.  Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

            "Me?" she whispered.

            "Yes, you, 'Mione.  I love you.  I've been wanting to say that for a long time but I didn't know where to begin."

            Hermione looked as if someone had declared Christmas was coming early or something equally exciting.  Her eyes shone and an enormous smile spread across her features.  Before she could respond, he kept talking.

            "I know you don't feel the same so I'd really appreciate it if you could forget I said that and we could still be friends."

            "Ron Weasley," she cried indignantly.  "How dare you tell me to forget that?  How can I forget something I've been wanting to hear for five years?"

            At that, Ron raised his head and looked at her.  "What?"

            "I love you, Ron Weasley.  I've loved you since I saw on that train.  You had hand-me-down robes, a hand-me-down rat and dirt on your nose but I loved you all the same.  Why do you think that only you can make me cry?"

            Ron stood up straight and turned to face her, looking down from his six foot one height.  "Do you really mean it, Hermione?"

            "Of course I do, you prat.  Would I lie to you?"

            "No, you wouldn't.  That's why I can't believe it.  You really love me?"

            She nodded.  He raised his hand and cupped her cheek.  He ran his thumb over her cheek lovingly.

            "I love you so much, 'Mione.  You've no idea."

            "Yes, I do.  You love me as much as I love you."

            He smiled.  "I guess it was meant to be then."

            "I guess so," she whispered as they leaned in.

            Rose and Charlie went back into the sitting room to give them privacy.  

            They walked to the window and she stepped into his arms.

            "He's just like you," she said resting her head on his chest.

            "He is, isn't he?  Let's hope she's as good for him as you are for me," he murmured.

            She smiled.  "Oh, I missed this, Charlie."

            "I missed this too, love."

            "Say it again," she whispered.

            "I missed this too."

            "No," she corrected.  "I mean the part where you called me love."

            "I love you, Rose.  I love you so much."

            "I love you too, Charlie."

            He kissed her again.  Everything else in the world disappeared.  His whole family could have been watching, which they were through the window, but she couldn't have cared less.  She had her Charlie back.

            When they pulled apart, she rested her head back on his chest.  She realized that she was where she belonged.  She squeezed him tighter.

            "I'm never letting you go," she whispered.

            "I wouldn't want you to, love.  I wouldn't want you to."

            "Don't leave me again, Charlie."

            "I don't ever plan on doing that, love.  I'll never leave you.  I promise."

            With that he captured her lips again, and she knew he meant it.  He was hers forever.

Author's Note 2:  That's the story!  Review.


End file.
